


First Loves Are Never Easy

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [22]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M, one-sided Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Everything went done hill for me...but I will continue to move forth even when I am afraid or I wouldn't be holder of courage for nothing....I am happy now
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Orignal Male Character/ Yagami Taichi | Tai kamiya
Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	First Loves Are Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> half way into the story, listen to the song "My girls ex-boyfriend" by Relient K

This is a complimentary to another story I wrote.

Declaimer: I don’t own Digimon or its characters. If I did I would make Yamachi canon.

Taichi POV

You were never supposed to find out. You were never supposed to know that I had feelings for you. No matter what. These feelings that I had buried underneath the surface, underneath this light-hearted smile that I share with no one other than you. And as the rumors spread, I couldn’t help but feel that sense of dread gnawing at the pit of my stomach, a dread of our friendship ending. So, I did what I could. _I’ll make those rumors false. No matter how true it was. _

We have been best friends for years. We promised that nothing would ever come between us or our friendship. Who knew it would be broken because someone shouted “GAY!”, that my face flushed up into a deep a rose-red, and as I looked away you still saw and understood what it meant. But I should have expected it, since I know you so well, even better than I know myself. I hope that those rumors will be forgotten and we can go back to the way things were, back to our old laughing days, where I slung my arm around your bare shoulder to close in the distance between us. But after seeing that startled expression of yours, a brief and single moment of disbelief melded on your face before turning back to the expressionless demeanor you always had, _I knew_. I knew you would react badly. You never did like change or not being able to control what goes on around you. That’s why I tried to---_no, I had to_\--- stomp it out but they still went around.

_Too late. _You would avoid me, ignore my calls in the hallway, even going as far as blocking my number…I can’t say it didn’t hurt. Still, I went on calling your name even though you would run away every time. I just…_I just want to be friends again. _But these words were unable to reach you. I should have seen this coming. Maybe I thought that you would accept me, that we could go on dates and feed each other ice cream and go on awesome roller coaster rides till I see you screaming a girly scream your lungs out and-------- there’s just… so many things I wanted to do with you. But I guess I hoped too much. Time went by. We were no longer talking at school. No longer eating lunch together. No longer walking home together. Outside of school, it would be unavoidable not to see each other. We would have casual hellos and goodbyes and be on our way. _Like strangers._ But I still come to your concerts, and you still come to my soccer games. But as the rising hope in mending our friendship swells within me, I turn and I see you gone the next minute.

I got used it….got use to you not being there for me.

Years went by. Here I am at my wedding with the person who’ve helped me and lead me to who am today since you’ve left me all those years ago. He was an old friend who was always traveled but always made time for us to catch up. He was there to pick up the broken pieces of my heart, and into a heart that learns to love again. <strike></strike>

Some part of me still wishes it was you, but I let it go and moved on. Even though you, my first love, will always have a place in my heart, my fiancée holds the rest of my heart. Walking down the aisle I catch a glimpse of you in the crowd. A smile stretches across my face.<strike></strike>

I guess the saying is true. Most people don’t end up with their first love or that first loves are unrequited. There are some cases that you do end up with your first love but it’s so rare.

“Do you Yagami, Taichi take this man to lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do”

Do you Melody, Matthew, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do”

“With the power invested in me, I pronounce Husband and Husband, you may kiss groom.”

Bonus

? POV

I see my fiancée come and I couldn’t be happier. I notice that you are staring at him. I guess I’ll say thank you because if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have found him or taken a chance for him and me to be something more. If it wasn’t for you, you would be as happy as me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also in my wattpad account: Hama431. My little sister help edit this story. Poor Taichi.


End file.
